


Nobody Hurts My Zo

by HarleyQuinnNikki (hulkwidownikki)



Series: Life of The Gs [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidownikki/pseuds/HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Cassamore- Enzo/Cass relationship; takes place during the August 1st episode of Monday Night Raw and does contain small spoilers. After Enzo is attacked by Chris Jericho, Cass has to save his Zo and stand up for his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Hurts My Zo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm working on the next chapter of Changes right now but this popped into my head after seeing the opening segment and mixed tag match from Raw. Didn't realize that I ship Enzo/Cass or Cassamore as much as I did. I hope that you all enjoy it and remember that comments/kudos are greatly appreciated.

‘’When it comes to Enzo’s love life there’s only ONE WORD to describe him.’’ Charlotte teased as both Enzo and Sasha tensed up for what was coming.  
“You want me to spell it out for ya” Jericho said in his annoying impression of Enzo. 

Backstage Cass was listening to this and felt his body tense up as well. It wasn’t public knowledge but he and Enzo had been in a relationship for 3 years now. They had gone up through NXT hiding this secret and in public, it was believed Carmella was Cass’ girlfriend and that Enzo was happily single. Before this segment, Sasha and Ezno both told him that they would be flirting together and he was fine with it. Sasha knew that the two of them were together and respected that to the world it would keep their secret.  
“Don’t spell it” Cass whispered to himself standing with his hands on his hips praying that Enzo and himself weren’t outed on Monday Night Raw for the world to know. He heard Enzo fire back at Jericho and he started to calm down at bit knowing that Enzo could hold his own in the ring, especially when someone was talking shit. 

Cass listened more as Mick Foley set the match up and watched as him and Sasha dominated in the ring. It wasn’t until after the interference of Dana Brooke that the matched ended. Cass watched as Enzo received the Code Breaker and his head hit the mat hard. Cass could feel his blood pressure start to rise and before his head caught up with his body he was running out to the ring to attack Jericho on his own. As Jericho ran, he knelt down checking on his boyfriend and tag partner  
“Are you okay Zo?” he whispered as Enzo just nodded slightly making sure to make it an appropriate amount of concern for his tag partner not showing the world what they were. 

They made it back to the back and Sasha hugged both Enzo & Cass leaving the two alone with each other.  
“You didn’t have to save me” Enzo said looking up at Cass before giving him another hug.  
“Yeah I didn’t have to but I wanted to. That asshole pissed me off by hurting you and bringing up... “ he trailed off as Enzo shook his head  
“I know, it pissed me off too. I thought he was going to say it too” Enzo said as he touched Cass’ arm gently to comfort him as they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. There stood Jericho looking at them smugly with Charlotte at his side.  
“Well look what we got here Charlotte, it’s the lovers” Jericho said as Charlotte laughed.  
“You know how fake it looked you flirting with Sasha, it was pitiful” Charlotte said pointing at Enzo.  
“It’s so obvious that you are gay, I didn’t even have to say it” Jericho said as the two laughed. Enzo looked up at Cass seeing his eyes get wide as Cass pummeled Jericho to the ground.  
“Cass stop, he ain't worth it” Enzo said trying to pull Cass off of Jericho before Charlotte called for others. The New Day ran over helping Enzo pull Cass off of him as a couple refs walked over.  
“What is going on here?” Mick Foley asked looking between the two guys as Cass tried to pull away again.  
“This stupid idiot attacked me for no reason” Jericho said as Charlotte nodded along  
“That’s true, we were walking by and he just attacked him” Charlotte said as Mick searched Enzo’s face then Cass’. Enzo let out a loud sigh before turning to Mick  
“They… attacked my sexuality” he said with a deep breath as Cass felt his heart drop in his chest.  
“So that’s what you meant by one word to describe him?” Mick said looking over at Jericho and Charlotte.  
“No, I meant single” Jericho said as Cass let out a growl knowing that Jericho was lying.  
“He didn’t mean single, that is a bullshit lie” Cass said as Mick held up a finger to Cass to get the two blondes excuse for all of this.  
“Did anyone hear what they said?” Mick asked the people around out loud as Dana Brooke held up her hand which garnered a scoff from Charlotte and Jericho.  
“They… they meant he is Gay” she said lowly knowing that Charlotte was her best friend but the way they talked about Enzo and Cass was too much for her. She knew them in NXT and never had an issue with them.  
“Get in Stephanie’s office now” Mick said forcibly to Jericho and Charlotte while Stephanie walked out of her office pointing in.  
“I’m sorry about that” He said to Enzo and Cass before shaking both of their hands and heading into the office to deal with the two of them. 

Once the crowd cleared up, they walked towards the dressing room Cass keeping Enzo close to him.  
“I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up” Cass said looking down at Enzo his eyes softening as he took Enzo’s hand in his own.  
“I don’t know what what will happen when they find out” Enzo said motioning to the gorilla position. It was their fear, that the moment the world found out about them, about their relationship that they would be shunned by the universe. It was almost unheard of to be Gay in the world of Wrestling. Sure there were a few exceptions like Pat Patterson and Darren Young but never a tag team as a couple in public.  
“I think about that a lot… that this ride will be over if the world knew the truth” Cass said looking down not knowing what they would do once the fans knew.  
“We don’t know that though, the fans could embrace us and fuck the haters” Enzo said as Cass nodded. He was the one afraid, he was the one who faked this relationship with Carmella who was just his best friend (other than Enzo), and he was the one who refused to show any affection in public because a fan could notice. Enzo gave him that even though sometimes he could tell that it was hurting him. For the first time in his life, he was scared not only for him but for Enzo as well.  
“Or we could be hated by everyone and lose our career” Cass said turning to Enzo who was looking at him in disbelief.  
“So what do we do?” Enzo asked knowing that they both made valid points but it sounded like to him that they were ending what they had. Enzo didn’t want it to end, in his mind Cass was it for him. That their entire existence would be spent being together even if it was a long time before the fans knew. He let Cass take the time he needed to accept the fact that the two of them were bi-sexual and that their love was this strong for each other.  
“You know I love you” Cass said cupping Enzo’s face in his giant hands.  
“I love you” Enzo said with a smile up at Cass who was continuing with what he was going to explain to Enzo.  
“What we are going to do is be together, enjoy every moment like we have been and if the fans find out and turn against us, then they turn against us” Cass said leaning down and kissing Enzo a quick gentle kiss before keeping him even closer to him.  
“Good, I don’t know what I would do if you left me” Enzo said as they walked hand in hand down the hall to get their things.  
“Well you don’t have to worry about that, I’m kind of obsessed with you if you want tell… I love you and nobody hurts my Zo” He said with a laugh as they walked down to the dressing room.


End file.
